Liberty Rock Radio 97.8
Liberty Rock Radio é uma emissora de rádio de Rock Clássico que aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV e suas expansões. Seu DJ é Iggy Pop. Assim como Lazlow Jones e Phil Collins. Trilha sonora ''GTA IV'' * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" *Steve Marriott - "Cocaine" *Godley & Creme - "Cry" *The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" *Stevie Nicks - "Edge Of Seventeen" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" *David Bowie - "Fascination" *Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" *Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" *Iggy Pop & The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" *Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" *Phil Collins - "Mama" *Hello - "New York Groove" *Queen - "One Vision" *The Black Crowes - "Remedy" *The Who - "The Seeker" *Elton John - "Street Kids" *Heart - "Straight On" *ZZ Top - "Thug" *R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out" ''The Lost and The Damned'' *Nazareth -- Hair of the Dog *Styx -- Renegade *Rod Stewart -- Every Picture Tells a Story *Lynyrd Skynyrd -- Saturday Night Special *The James Gang -- Funk #49 *The Edgar Winter Group -- Free Ride *Aerosmith -- Lord of the Thighs *Deep Purple -- Highway Star *AC/DC -- Touch Too Much *Foghat -- Drivin' Wheel *The Doors -- Five to One *Alice Cooper -- Go to Hell *Jefferson Starship -- Jane *Iron Maiden -- Run to the Hills *Mötley Crüe -- Wild Side *Saxon -- Wheels of Steel *The Doobie Brothers -- China Grove *Bon Jovi -- Wanted Dead or Alive Músicas eliminadas *The Rolling Stones -- Fingerprint File *Steppenwolf -- Ride with Me *Tubeway Army -- Bombers *Nazareth -- Changin' Times *Black Oak Arkansas -- Hot and Nasty *Breakwater -- Release the Beast *New York Dolls -- Private World *The Doobie Brothers -- Long Train Runnin *Warren Zevon -- Lawyers, Guns and Money *Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart -- In a Broken Dream *Rare Earth -- (I Know) I'm Losing You *Robin Trower -- Day of the Eagle *Billy Squier -- The Stroke *Ted Nugent -- Hey Baby *The Cult -- Born to Be Wild *Love and Rockets -- Motorcycle *Motörhead -- Ace of Spades *Iron Maiden -- The Trooper *Mötley Crüe -- Kickstart My Heart *Judas Priest -- Breaking the Law Curiosidades *Esta é a estação de rádio favorita de Patrick McReary. *Esta é a estação de todos os membros da gangue Lost Motorycle. *Uma das LRR Stingers contem alguns segundos de abertura da música "Dead in Hollywood" do Murderdoll. *A estação toca no Broker Safehouse. *A estação toca no Burger Shot e Cluckin' Bells. *A estação toca no Memory Lanes. *A estação toca na garagem de Pretty Boy. *A estação pertence a Iggy Pop, vocalista da banda The Stooges. A estação de rádio também apresenta a música "I Wanna Be Your Dog", que foi tocada por The Stooges. *Você pode ver os anúncios da Liberty Rock Radio no Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Esta é a segunda estação de rádio favorita de Niko Bellic. Veja também *K-DST, uma estação de rádio no Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que toca rock clássico. *Emotion 98.3, uma estação de rádio no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Vice City Stories que toca baladas de rock e também a V-Rock toca metal. Galeria LRR978.png|Anúncio. Navegação Categoria:Rádios do GTA IV Categoria:Rádios do GTA IV: TLAD Categoria:Rádios do GTA IV: TBOGT Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do Universo HD pl:Liberty Rock Radio de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 en:Liberty Rock Radio es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ru:Liberty Rock Radio